Am i Your Type?
by riscchi
Summary: Ketika Kagami menyadari bahwa ia bukan type Aomine. Dan, mulai menyesali perbuatannya 2 minggu yang lalu. AOKAGA fic 'w')/


A/N: Saya kembali membawa fanfic AoKaga ;'D. Silakan dinikmatio)/

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: boyxboy,berusaha romance tapi gagal (lagi) ahsudahlah. Kemungkinan ada beberapa kata yang typo, karena saya males periksa ulang orz**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)

Rate : T

Am I Your Type?

( 'A')

Aomine membuka halaman selanjutnya, menatap majalahnya dengan tatapan intens. Setiap gambar mai-chan kesukaannya, ditatapnya lama sampai ia merasa cukup. Seperti itulah, Aomine. Sudah rutinitas Ace Touou dan mantan ace Teikou ini membaca majalah Mai-chan nya, dan tidak ketinggalan satu edisi pun.

Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Masih dengan majalahnya di tangannya. Membuka halaman selanjutnya, namun sayang tadi itu halaman yang terakhir. Merasa kecewa, Aomine menghela nafas lalu menutup majalahnya dan menatap covernya yang menampilkan seseorang idola nya sedang memakai baju bikini putih sambil menjilati ice popsicle di _bench _sebuah pantai.

_Drrt drrt_

Merasa ada yang bergetar di kantong celananya, ia lalu merogohnya, lalu menatap malas handphonenya.

Aomine mendengus malas.

Seseorang meng-emailnya. Aomine menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutup handphonenya dan mengembalikkannya kembali ke kantong celananya tanpa membalasnya. Aomine lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi untuk mandi.

Eh?Aomine ingin kemana? Apa mungkin pergi latihan? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Latihan saat hari biasa saja ia malas, apalagi saat weekend. Tidak mungkin rasanya ia menghabiskan weekendnya dengan latihan. Atau ingin membeli majalah Mai-chan yang baru keluar hari ini? Mungkin, mungkin. Tidak heran, Aomine rela pergi keluar rumahnya hanya untuk membeli majalah.

( 'A')

Aomine merapikan kerah bajunya, lalu menyemprotkan parfume ke sekitar tubuhnya. Untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah oke, ia kini menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin full-body di depan lemari bajunya.

Menghadap depan. Memutarkan tubuh ke samping. Lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat setiap sisi dari tubuhnya melalui kaca, walaupun ia tidak terlalu melihat bagian tubuh belakangnya.

Aomine mengeluarkan kotak sepatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna coklat tua. Tampaknya sepatu itu masih baru, walau segel kotaknya sudah terbuka, namun sepatu tersebut masih mengkilat. Aomine memasang sepatu tersebut di kakinya. Lalu berdiri kembali menghadap cermin.

"Yosh!"

( 'A')

Aomine melirik jam tangannya.

'09.30'

Lalu membuka handphone nya, dan mengecek e-mail yang tadi pagi ia terima.

"Pukul sepuluh? Yang benar saja... "

Aomine mendecih kesal, lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang.

"_Ya?"_

"Bisakah kau ketempat pertemuan sekarang?"

"_Eh? Ini kan baru pukul setengah sepuluh..."_

"Kesini atau—"

"_Baiklah!Baiklah! Aku kesana, padahal kan aku yang mengajakmu, kenapa malah kau yang men—" _Aomine memutuskan panggilannya, sebelum orang tersebut hendak protes.

Kagami Taiga. Orang yang mengirim e-mail kepada Aomine tadi pagi dan orang yang ditelpon Aomine barusan. Aomine terpaksa mengancam Kagami untuk datang lebih awal, karena malu rasanya untuk mengakui kalau ia datang lebih awal, karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu Kagami. Sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu pertemuan.

( 'A')

_15 menit kemudian_

"Oi Aomine!"

Aomine langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Didapatnya sosok lelaki bersurai merah tua dengan gradasi hitam di bagian bawahnya, memakai kemeja santai berwarna biru tua, dan menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Kau lama, Kagami."

Aomine bangkit dari kursi tempat ia menunggu Kagami daritadi. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas untuk merengangkan otot-ototnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kau memaksaku datang lebih awal! " Kagami protes.

Aomine menatap penampilan Kagami sekali lagi, dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kerahmu berantakan."

"Tentu saja. Kau mengajakku buru-buru maka—"Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kagami lalu merapikan kerah Kagami yang tidak terlipat.

Kagami ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi, namun ia sadar mereka sedang di depan umum. Sekelompok gadis-gadis yang kebetulan melihat mereka, tanpaknya sedang berbisik satu sama lain. Merasa sedang di omongin, Kagami langsung mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh dari dirinya.

"A-aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri." Kagami merapikan kerah nya, melanjutkan pekerjaan Aomine yang tertunda. Aomine hanya menatap bingung, lalu melihat sekitar.

'Dia malu.' pikirnya.

Melihat Kagami sudah selesai memperbaiki kerahnya, Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lalu? Ada apa kau mengajakku untuk ketemuan?" tanyanya santai.

"Aomine..."

"Ng?"

"Kau— KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN, SIALAN!" Kagami teriak tiba-tiba. Mata Aomine terbelalak tidak percaya.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba ia marah? Apa gara-gara kerah tadi?' pikirnya

"Kau sudah menyuruhku datang lebih awal! Sekarang kau bertanya padaku kenapa kita ketemuan?! ARGHH! AYOLAH, AOMINE! KAU BISA BACA KAN?! BACA KEMBALI EMAIL YANG KU KIRIM PADAMU TADI PAGI!" Kagami meluapkan amarahnya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan menyuruh Aomine untuk membaca email darinya tadi pagi. Dihadapannya, terdapat seorang Aomine yang masih dengan keadaan setengah shock, karena Kagami tiba-tiba teriak di hadapannya. Dengan panik, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan handphone nya dari kantung celananya lalu mematuhi apa yang barusan Kagami katakan.

_To : Aomine_

_From : Kagami_

_Subject : None_

_Ketemuan di tempat biasa jam 10. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aomine mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apa masih ada kelanjutannya dibawah, pikirnya. Ia memencet tombol untuk kebawah, namun tetap saja ia tidak menemui apa-apa. Saat ia hendak protes pada Kagami, akhirnya ia sampai pada bagian yang paling bawah.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mau mengajakmu date._

Melihat kata _'date'_ dilayar handphone nya, Aomine langsung menyeringai lebar.

"Ah. Gomen gomen. Aku tidak melihatnya. Jadi, kau mau mengajakku _date_~?" Aomine menggoda Kagami, ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kagami. Sayang, Kagami sedang bad mood saat ini, ia menjauhkan tangan Aomine yang mendarat di bahunya.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Atau _date_ hari ini batal." Kagami lalu pergi mendahului Aomine. Aomine yang tertinggal di belakang, menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menghampiri Kagami.

Bisa dikatakan mereka berdua adalah pasangan. Entah dengan cara bagaimana, mereka bisa jadian. Awalnya mereka memang bermusuhan dan membenci satu sama lain, namun karena Aomine sering mengajak Kagami ketemuan untuk 1 on 1, disitulah mereka mulai suka sama lain. Cara Aomine menyatakan perasaannya pada Kagami, juga dibilang cukup aneh. Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu, mereka berdua sedang beristirahat setelah bermain 1 on 1. Tiba-tiba, Kagami melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Aomine.

-flashback-

'Kau sudah punya pacar?'

Aomine yang tidak pernah menyangka Kagami bertanya seperti itu, hanya menggeleng. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kagami bertanya lagi kepada Aomine.

'Bagaimana type gadis kesukaanmu?'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine langsung menjawab.

'Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka gadis berdada besar, seperti Mai-chan.'

Kagami hanya _sweatdrops_ saat menerima jawaban seperti itu dari Aomine. Wajar saja sih bagi orang mesum seperti Aomine, pikirnya.

'Tapi aku suka gayamu. Caramu saat bermain basket denganku. Saat kau memberikan tempat duduk kepada seorang wanita tua di dalam kereta yang penuh. Atau, saat kau membantu segerombolan anak SD saat menyebrang. Kau sangat baik, di balik penampilanmu yang seperti itu. Mungkin benar kata orang, jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya.'

Sejak kapan Aomine jadi bijak? Lalu, Aomine memperhatikan Kagami segitunya kah?Apa tadi Aomine sedang memujin Kagami? Tunggu dulu, 'Aku suka gayamu', apa itu termasuk menyatakan perasaan?

Mata Kagami terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya memanas saat ia mendengar kejujuran Aomine barusan. Karena terbawa suasana, Kagami melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir ke Aomine yang belum pernah ia percaya bahwa ia pernah mengatakan itu ke Aomine.

'Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi pacarku?'

-end of flasback-

"Kagami. Oi Kagami!"

Kagami tetap memfokuskan padangannya ke depan, berusaha untuk tidak menegok kearah sumber suara yang daritadi memanggilnya.

"Ayolah, Kagami. Kau seperti anak kecil saja. " ledek Aomine.

"Dan kau seperti anak anjing yang meronta-ronta ke majikannya." Balas Kagami

"Aku bukan Anjing."

"Aku tidak dengar! Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau ucapkan!" teriak Kagami, sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Aomine mendecih kesal, ia lalu duduk di kursi taman yang sudah ditempati Kagami di sampingnya. _Date_ mereka tidak berjalan mulus. Aomine sadar bahwa ini kesalahannya, ia membuat Kagami _bad mood_ dari awal. Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, lalu menatap langit siang dan menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

"Ano... "

Merasa mendengar sesuatu, Aomine langsung membuka matanya, dan duduk tegap.

"Ng?"

Di hadapannya, terdapat seorang gadis berdada besar dengan surai coklat kemerahan, berpakaian kemeja berlengan pendek, dan rok mini sepaha. Apa dia seorang malaikat yang datang untuk membantu hubungannya dengan Kagami? Pikirnya.

"Ano... permisi. Bisa saya minta tolong?" Gadis tersebut memandang Aomine dengan tatapan belas kasihan, berharap ia di tolong.

"D-dompet saya. Tadi saya menjatuhkan di sekitar taman 1 jam yang lalu. A-apa kamu melihatnya?" tanya gadis itu. Wajah sedikit memerah, karena kepanasan atau apa, entahlah.

"Tidak." Jawab Aomine datar.

"K-kalau begitu, b-bisakah kamu membantu saya menemukannya?" Kali ini gadis tersebut memasang ekspresi memohon dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bisa cari orang lain? Aku sedang _date _sekarang."

"_D-date_? Dengan siapa?Saya tidak ada seorang perempuan selain saya disini." Gadis tersebut melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan perkataannya tadi.

"Apa dia sedang pergi sebentar?"

Aomine mendengus pelan, lalu menghadap Kagami yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Tidak-tidak, dia ada di sini. Tepat di sampi—"

"AH! Aomine! Bagaimana kalau kau bantu saja dia?!" Kagami langsung mengelak sebelum Aomine menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hah?! Tapi kan aku sedang date denganm—"

"Sudahlah Aomine! Apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis yang kesusahan?! Lagipula ia memiliki dada yang besar, dia type mu kan?! Bantulah saja dia!" Kagami ngotot, lalu mendorong-dorong punggung Aomine.

"Yang benar saja! Kagami! Sialan kau!—"

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, gadis tersebut hanya tertawa kecil lalu memegang tangan kanan Aomine dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Ayo kita cari sama-sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu pergi menjauhi Kagami sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Aomine, Aomine yang di belakangnya pun hanya pasrah.

Melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan perempuan lain, Kagami hanya menyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua, walaupun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang melihatnya. Merasa mereka cukup jauh, Kagami memberhentikan lambaiannya, lalu menunduk dan berbisik pelan.

"Maaf, Aomine."

( 'A')

Kagami menarik kedua tangannya keatas untuk merengangkan otot-ototnya. Mata nya terasa berat saat ini, ditambah perutnya yang perih karena belum makan dari tadi siang. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sudah 8 jam ia berada di bangku itu untuk menunggu Aomine, sesekali ia mengecek handphone nya berharap Aomine mengabarinya. Tapi ia menyadari akan sesuatu, Aomine mungkin sudah lupa dengan dirinya, makanya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan handphonenya. Percuma saja menunggu, pikirnya.

Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang dan makan di apartemennya. Ia berfikir bahwa _date_ hari ini adalah kesalahan besar yang ia buat. Memaksa Aomine membantu gadis tadi mencari dompetnya memang kesalahan besar yang ia buat juga. Tapi apakah kalian tahu apa kesalahan terbesar yang Kagami buat? Kesalahan terbesar yang Kagami buat adalah...

Mengajak Aomine berpacaran dengannya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan type Aomine.

( 'A')

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Sebentar!Sebentar!" Mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, Kagami langsung mematikan kompornya dan menuju pintu depan masih dengan memakai apron.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Aomine?!"

Masih belum percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, tiba-tiba Aomine memeluk Kagami sehingga membuat Kagami tersungkur.

"Ugh! Aomine! Berat! Menyingkir!" Kagami meronta-ronta sambil mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh darinya. Aomine yang terlihat lemas hanya mematuhi apa yang Kagami katakan. Ia menyingkir dari Kagami, lalu Kagami berdiri dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Setelah mengunci, Kagami duduk di lantai tepat di depan Aomine, ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi ia tundukkan, menatap kekasih nya yang sedang memakai apron itu.

"..af" desis Aomine (sangat) pelan.

"Ha?" Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Aomine menunduk, menggenggam tangan kanan Kagami lalu membawanya menyentuh keningnya.

"Maaf..." Aomine mengucapkannya sekali lagi, walau masih pelan namun cukup bagi Kagami untuk mendengarnya. Kagami masih mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, dia tidak terlalu pintar untuk hal ini.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Aomine melepaskan genggaman tanganya lalu menatap Kagami. Kagami memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu, rambut biru tua nya itu lusuh dan terlihat kusut, matanya sedikit bengkak, dan bibirnya kering.

"Maaf karena telah merusak kencan kita."

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak merusaknya kok."

"Ah, ayolah Bakagami. Sudah jelas-jelas aku merusaknya. Tidak usah berbohong pada dirimu sendiri." Aomine menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Kagami sedang berbohong sekarang, karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kagami berbohong demi kebaikannya. Satu sisi Aomine senang karena Kagami memperhatikannya, tetapi di sisi yang lain Aomine tidak suka melihat Kagami yang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri hanya karena demi dirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak merusaknya." Kagami melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berusaha meyankinkan Aomine. Ia tetap berusaha dengan kebohongannya, karena ia tidak mau melihat Aomine sedih. Namun, ia sadar bahwa saat dia berbohong—

"Oke. Kau sudah merusak semuanya."

—semua nya akan sia-sia apabila di depan Aomine.

"T-tapi, ini bukan kesalahanmu semua kok. Jadi jangan murung begitu." Kagami menepuk kedua pundak Ace Touou tersebut, berusaha untuk menyemangatkannya.

"Tch. Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu berbohong."

Aomine menaikkan kepalanya, menatap kembali Kagami dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dari awal ini semua sudah kesalahanku tau."

"Karena kau memaksaku membantu gadis itu?"

"Bukan."

"Karena kau mengajakku _date_ hari ini?"

"Bukan."

Mendengar jawaban terakhir Kagami, Aomine hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Lalu apa lagi? pikirnya. Rasa penasaran timbul dalam diri Aomine, ia ingin bertanya pada Kagami, namun entah kenapa perasaan nya tidak enak. Dia takut mendapat jawaban yang ia tidak mampu untuk menerimanya.

Aomine hanya terdiam. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya. Melihat Aomine terdiam seribu bahasa, Kagami membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat Aomine tanya.

"Kau tau. Hubungan kita sepertinya hanya kesalahpahaman saja. 2 minggu yang lalu, saat kau memuji ku, aku mengira kau suka padaku. Ternyata kau hanya suka gayaku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bodoh, aku jadi salah paham. Padahalkan pada saat itu, kau baru saja menyebutkan type gadis kesukaanmu. Sudah jelas-jelas aku bukan type mu tapi aku malah menembakmu." Kagami menjelaskannya. Ia tertawa canggung di akhir kalimat, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Di depannya, pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut masih menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kagami dan masih mengunci erat mulutnya.

"Saat kita bertemu gadis itu di taman. Sebenarnya, aku senang karena kau menolak permintaan gadis itu karena sedang _date_ denganku. Namun, jika aku k-kekasih mu, bukannya tugas ku untuk membahagiakanmu? Kebetulan gadis itu sesuai typemu, j-jadi aku membiarkanku bersama gadis itu, untuk membuatmu senang."

"..."

"Siapa bilang aku senang?!" Sepertinya, kita tidak perlu kunci untuk membuka mulut Aomine, cukup perkataan Kagami tadi mampu membuka mulutnya sampai-sampai berteriak keras seperti itu.

"Batinku tersiksa tau, seharian sama gadis itu! Kau tidak tahu apa, aku selalu memikirkanmu saat berjalan dengan gadis itu!" Aomine berteriak protes sangat kencang walau ia masih menunduk, menyebabkan kedua mata Kagami terbelalak.

"Lagipula, aku menerima mu bukan? Itu berarti, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hubungan kita. Kau suka padaku, aku juga suka padamu. Tidak ada kesalahpahaman sama sekali,Titik."

Mendengar pengakuan dari Aomine, Kagami hanya diam di tempat. Tangannya bergetar, masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

"B-benarkah? W-w-walau aku bukan typemu? tanya Kagami, berusaha untuk meyankinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perkataan Aomine tadi benar.

"Persetanlah dengan type! Kau kan laki-lagi, bodoh!"

"Eh, tapi kan—"

Aomine mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kagami. Menyentuh kening Kagami dengan keningnya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Aomine menatap kedua mata merah tua indah kekasihnya itu dan tidak lupa membubuhi wajahnya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Apa aku pernah memberitahumu type laki-laki kesukaanku?" Suara rendah dan menggoda khas Aomine membuat tubuh Kagami merinding. Refleks Kagami menutup kedua matanya. Melihat reaksi pasangannya, Aomine hanya melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kalau kau bertanya, mungkin aku akan menjawab seperti ini. 'Jago bermain basket, tubuhnya hampir tinggi denganku, rambutnya berwarna merah tua dan iris matanya sama dengan warna rambutnya, penampilannya sangar tetapi sebenarnya ia baik, oh iya! Yang pasti juga jago masak!' begitulah. Apakah kau tau siapa orangnya?"

Tidak. Jangan membuat Kagami menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana kalau ia salah menjawab? Pasti memalukan. Walaupun 99% pernyataan tersebut mengacu pada dirinya, namun ia hanya terdiam dan merasakan pipinya memanas saat ini.

Lelah menunggu jawaban dari Kagami, Aomine mempersempit celah di antara mereka, mengangkat dagu Kagami dan mengecup bibir lembut.

"You're my type. I love you, Taiga."

Sejak kapan Aomine bisa bahasa Inggris? Ah sudahlah, lupakan.

Aomine mengecup hidung Kagami dengan lembut. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya.

"I love you too, Daiki."

Omake:

Kagami menatap Aomine bingung, ia sedang menangkap suatu kejadian langka dihadapannya.

"Tambah." Pinta Aomine sambil menyodorkan mangkuk nasi nya yang benar-benar kosong. Kagami berfikir bahwa sepertinya barusan saja ia menuangkan nasi ke mangkuk Aomine sampai penuh. Karena perihatin melihat kekasihnya, Kagami segera bangkit dari kursi nya lalu menuangkan semangkuk nasi penuh lagi di mangkuk Aomine.

"Tidak biasanya kau makan sebanyak ini." Kagami terkekeh seraya memberikan mangkuk tersebut kepada Aomine lalu kembali duduk. Aomine langsung menyambar mangkuk tersebut lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ku kira kau sudah makan." Kagami mendengus pelan, lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali. Barusan ia memasukkan _chicken teriyaki_ yang ia masak kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Aomine membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu—

"Gadis tadi sempat mengajakku makan berdua. Ku bilang saja aku akan makan bersama pacarku di apartemennya.

"Uhkk—!"

Kagami berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan kembali_chicken teriyaki _yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Ia menyambar segelas air di dekatnya, lalu meneguknya untuk memudahkan santapannya menuju kerongkongannya.

"K-kau.. Kau serius mengatakan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak berbohong. Makan malam bersama mu di apartemenmu adalah salah satu keinginanku yang ingin ku capai tau."

"...ugh." Mengabaikan jawaban Aomine, Kagami melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Dia tau sifat Aomine memang menyebalkan. Tetapi, sekarang ia sudah dapat bernafas lega. Karena, ia tidak perlu mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya karena ada kesalahpahaman yang bodoh.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : PUJI TUHAN SELESAI! ANOTHER FAIL ROMANCE SCENT ;"D. KENAPA SAYA GAK BISA BUAT ROMANCE SCENT?! D: Jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ;'D

Ide cerita ini, karena iseng-iseng liat wiki kurobas, dan melihat sebuah(?) fakta yang menunjukkan Aomine menyukai cewe ber-oppai (wOAO)w, secara karena saya AoKaga shipper *kibas bendera aokaga*, saya memutuskan membuat cerita ini... orz

**Mind To Review? ;D**

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Terima Kasih ! *bows*


End file.
